In the End
by Jude Quincy
Summary: [AU fic] Jude never won the IS contest, Eden did. When Jude and Tom met before at G Major, they fell in love working togther. This time, will there still be that instant attraction? And can it blossom into something more? Even without her music?
1. In the Beginning

**In the End**  
_An AU fic by Jude Quincy_

A/N – I think I'm gonna switch PoV's for this one. If I get bored with that, I'll just start writing it in 3rd person again. Chapter 1 is kinda boring, but it sets it all up. Enjoy.

---

**Chapter one – In the Beginning**

**---**

_Tom's PoV_

"Eden, you're flat," I reminded her for the tenth time this afternoon. "Just because you're number one doesn't mean you can slack off."

She cocked her head to the side and gave me a look. "Whatever, Tom. Let's just get this over with, okay? I have a nail appointment in fifteen minutes."

I sighed and adjusted some controls on the soundboard. Sometimes Eden could be so unprofessional. I wondered how she won the stupid contest when she acted like this. It seemed like she didn't even _like_ singing.

She cleared her throat and pulled back her hair, humming a few notes in the microphone. I pressed the intercom button and spoke slowly, "A little better. Tilt your head back and take deeper breaths."

Eden stopped singing, shooting a glare at me. "I know how to sing. I won that stupid contest, remember? If you don't stop interrupting me, we're never gonna get another album done, okay?" I frowned at her and she got up from the stool.

"Where are you going?"

She didn't even turn to look at me. "Didn't you hear me before? I have a nail appointment."

"Eden, we really need to—" Before I could finish my sentence, she was out the door, slamming it behind her. I sighed, burying my head in my hands. "I need some caffeine."

---

_Jude's PoV_

"Jude, cheer up." Jamie threw a pillow at my head. The two of us were up in my room, listening to the radio. He was sitting in my chair across the room and I was sprawled out on my bed. I sat up, glaring at him and he put up his hands in defense. "Hey, all I'm saying is, it's our senior year and you're moping around."

I gave him a look and rested my head on my hands. "Her sophomore album just hit number one, Jamie. What do you want me to act like?"

He threw another pillow at me, missing my head by inches, and I smiled involuntarily. "Like you're hanging out with your best friend in the world and you're having a good time."

"I guess." I stood up, walking over to my window. It was such a beautiful day out—for a day in late March. Turning back to my best friend, I gave him a puppy-dog look. "Want to go get some coffee?"

---

_Tom's PoV_

Walking down the street, I looked around for a small coffee shop. I always tried to find a new one each time and my rule of thumb? The smaller the shop, the better the coffee. Spotting one down a one-way street, I strolled over.

I stepped through the open doorway and heard a small bell chime my entrance. Smiling, I made my way over to the counter, glancing at the menu hanging behind the register.

"May I help you?" a deep voice asked in a monotone. I looked down and noticed a young man standing with his arms crossed, staring at me.

"Yeah, can I get a large café latte?" The cashier sighed and nodded, turning around and disappearing around the displays. Laughing to myself, I glanced around the little shop. There was a small area against the far wall where tables were set up. Around the door were numerous chair set up in a cozy circle. I was the only customer in the place.

I just might have to come back.

"Here you go." The monotone voice was back, this time with a large Styrofoam cup in hand. Reaching out, I took the drink, handing him a ten. He grabbed it from me, sighing again then handing me my change.

I headed for the cozy circle, taking a seat in one of the cushioned chairs by the door. I didn't really feel like heading back to G Major yet. I mean, what was the point? My artist was out _getting her nails done_.

Sighing, I heard the bell chime another visitor. Looking up, I pressed my lips together in thought. A guy walked in, closely followed by a girl. The guy looked like every other teenager in Toronto I knew—emo. But the girl? Now, _she_ was different. Her vivid red hair caught the light and her bright blue eyes lit up the room. Her smile stretched across her face and her fashion sense was the opposite of everything I saw at G Major. Her jeans were ripped in all the right places and her wrists were decorated with all kinds of silver. But what really caught my eye was her shirt. 'Hey Jude' was written across her chest and the back was a print of the Beatles.

I watched the two of them, intrigued. The two of them were obviously friends, at least to her. He might think of them as something more, but to her, they were just friends. Point one for Quincy.

Standing up, I made my way over to the counter.

---

_Jude's PoV_

He was the first thing I saw when we walked into 'The Magic Beanie.' I knew every regular and he wasn't one of them. He looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't figure out where from. I could feel him watching Jamie and I as we walked up to the counter, ready to order our regulars.

"Hey Jude." A deep voice behind me startled me. Spinning around, I found myself face-to-face with the stranger who had been watching us. My mind went into overdrive, trying to place him. Obviously, we knew each other. He looked kinda familiar and he knew my name.

"I…hi…?" I tried to sound like I knew him, but I guessed I failed.

"Your shirt." He pointed at me and I glanced down. Oh, duh. I looked up at him, locking eyes with him involuntarily. He kept my gaze, smiling warmly at me, and I blushed. The stranger watched me, amused. I probably looked like a moron—face red, stuttering, and staring.

"Uh…Jude?" Jamie's voice brought me back to reality. I broke contact with the stranger, facing my best friend.

"Your name is Jude?" I looked back at the other guy, mesmerized by his deep, rumbling voice. I nodded, not trusting myself enough to form coherent words. "Funny."

"Jude, you gonna order?" Jamie asked impatiently.

"Uh, yeah. Coffee, please. Black." I reached into my pocket, pulling out my wallet.

The stranger held out a twenty-dollar bill. "It's on me."

I shook my head, pushing his money away. For the life of me, I could not place him. You think I'd remember such a gorgeous face. Or his chivalry? "Oh, no. I got it."

"I insist." He handed his bill to the cashier, who turned around to pour the coffee, ignoring me.

"I…thanks."

"No problem…Jude." He smiled when he said my name and I could feel my heart melting. I shook myself inwardly, trying to get rid of that fluttering feeling in my stomach.

I really needed to figure out where I knew this guy from. "What's your—"

"Your coffee," the casher muttered, setting it on the counter.

"Thanks," I replied, grabbing my drink.

"Here, let me get that," the stranger offered, reaching out.

"It's okay. I…" Before I could stop him, he grabbed the top and the cup fumbled in my hands, the coffee spilling out all over my shirt. I screamed, the hot liquid burning my chest.

"Oh, God. I am so sorry." He reached out and grabbed some napkins, attempting to dry my shirt. I took them from him, squinting in pain.

"What have you done!" Jamie yelled, pushing past the older man and helping me with my shirt.

"It was an accident," he insisted, never taking his eyes off me. "I'm sorry."

"I need…I need to get another shirt," I muttered, the sting starting to hurt just a little less. I shrugged Jamie off, trying to look normal.

The stranger looked at me, the guilt obvious in his eyes. "Look, I live just around the corner. You can borrow one of mine." I frowned slightly, a little nervous. "I owe you at _least_ that much."

"Jude? We can get you one of your shirts," Jamie said, his voice cold.

I turned, almost forgetting he was there. "Jame, even if we drove, it'd take us fifteen minutes to get home."

He gave me a look. "Fine, but then I'm taking you home."

The stranger smirked at me. "To my place, then." Damn, that smile was so familiar. If only I could figure out from where.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Tom. Tom Quincy."

Jamie snorted. "_You're_ Little Tommy Q?"

My jaw dropped. He was Little Tommy Q? From Boyz Attack? Oh, God, no. I did _not_ like some ex-boybander. I lowered my head, hoping no one would notice my face turning an even deeper shade of red.

This was not happening. I must be stuck in Sadie's daydream. There was no way I had been thinking about Little Tommy Q. But glancing up at him, my thoughts only got stronger. Something in that coffee must have turned me into Sadie.

But whatever it was, it was real. Because my stomach was still in knots, and my mind was still fixed on his perfect face.

Someone shoot me.

---

A/N – First chapter is done. What do we think. Keep working on it? Scrap it? Let me know…


	2. What's normal?

A/N – Wow. I wasn't expecting so many responses! Thanks, everyone! Here's your next update!

---

**Chapter two – What's normal?**

---

_Tom's PoV_

The look on her face made my day. A mix of 'wow, you're cute' and 'God, you were in a boy band!' I had never in my life gotten that reaction. The guy's reaction was a lot more 'God, you were in a boy band!' and a lot less 'wow, you're cute.'

"Yeah, but that's long since over," I told them, eyeing her to gauge her reaction.

Her mouth hung open for a moment, then she swallowed hard, obviously trying to form her words carefully. God, this girl was cute. "I…I can see that." I chuckled at her response and she blushed a deep shade of red. "I mean, my sister—Sadie—she used to listen to your CD's all the time. She's obsessed. I think you'd really like her."

After she stopped rambling, she looked like she wanted to slap herself. If only she knew how cute she looked. "Ah, and does this sister of yours need a spare tee-shirt, too?" Her eyes widened, having forgotten all about her shirt.

"Oh, I…" She stumbled over her words.

"Come on. I'll take you to my place." If it was possible, her face got a shade deeper. I shook my head. Where has this girl been all my life? I put an arm around her shoulders, steering her out the door. Her dorky friend followed close behind us, just _dying_ to put his arm around her like this.

"Jude, I'll follow you guys, okay?" he said, trying to get in between us.

"Whatever, Emo," I muttered, stopping in front of G Major and searching the parking lot for my Viper.

"You work here?" she asked incredulously.

"When I'm not singing in boy bands, yeah." I smiled wide at her and she glanced down at her shoes. God, this was fun. When's the last time I had someone trying _not_ to like me? Whoever said the chase was the best part was definitely on to something.

"Ha, ha…very funny." Her friend gave me a look that said he disapproved and wished I'd take my arm off of his secret dream girl. So I gave him a look that said 'Shove off, emo.'

"Do you know Eden?" she asked me quietly. Oh, great. I knew there had to be something wrong with her. She couldn't be _perfect_. She was an Eden fan.

I rolled my eyes and took my arm off her shoulders. "Yeah. She's my artist." Jude gave me a look. "I'm her producer."

"What do you think of her?" she asked me. Now, what could I say to that? If she _was_ an Eden fan, she'd want me to like her. If she wanted me to be honest, well…let's just say Eden's everything I hate about music.

"She's…Eden." Yeah, that sounded intelligent. Try again. "I mean, she's got her own style, and—"

Jude scoffed. "Yeah, if you think every pop singer out there has 'their own style'." My eyes widened. Okay, so maybe she wasn't an Eden fan. And maybe she _was_ perfect.

Here goes nothing. "Want the truth? I think Eden is crap." Her friend's eyes grew three sizes. "I mean, I guess she can sing. But she's everything I hate about music. She cares more about her hair than her sound and she would rather go shopping than record a new kick-ass single."

"She doesn't even play guitar," she muttered under her breath. I smirked.

"And you do?"

She gave me a look and her friend raised his eyebrow at me. "Yeah, I do."

Now it was my turn to eat my words. Where has this girl been all my life? "I'm shocked. And intrigued," I added, smirking at her.

That fire that had been there when we had been talking about Eden quickly disappeared and her shy attitude returned. I wasn't sure which one I liked more. A girl who could fight back? Or a girl I could teach to fight back? Or a little bit of both? Now, _that _I could get used to.

"Jude?" Her best friend tapped her on the shoulder. "Can we get that shirt? Your mom's gonna be worried."

She turned to face me. "T-Tommy?"

I grinned. "Tom's fine."

"Okay. _Tom_." The fire was back. Yeah, I definitely preferred the fire. "My shirt's just about dry, so…I'm just gonna head home." I was hurt. You mean this whole shirt thing wasn't just a way to ditch creepy friend and head back to my place? Ouch. Point one for 'Hey Jude.'

I cocked my head to the side, trying my best to look innocent. "Maybe I'll see you around." Walking past her, I brushed my arm against hers, hoping the electricity would be enough for her to remember me by. I nudged her friend on the way past. "Bye, Emo."

---

_Jude's PoV_

As he walked by, I could feel his arm brush against mine. A shiver went through my body and I shook it out. Something was definitely wrong with me. I needed to go see a doctor.

"Jude?" Jamie's voice broke me out of my thoughts. I looked at him, a hurt look on his face. "You ready to go home?"

"Yeah." Home is what I needed. A warm bed. A lobotomy. Anything to make me forget that feeling surging through my body.

The drive home was silent. But I'm not sure I could have formed sentences anyway. My mind was still trying to wrap itself around the fact that I might have just flirted with an ex-boybander. And he might have just flirted back. And most importantly, I might have just liked it.

And he wanted to see me again. Unless that was my imagination twisting his words around. It's not like I really wanted to see him. But maybe I did.

See, my brain was dead.

"Jude?" I really needed to stop losing myself in my thoughts. Shaking my head, I faced Jamie.

"Hmm?"

"We're home." I looked around. Yep, we were. He stared at me, a look of concern in his eyes. "You okay? You seem distracted."

I nodded, trying to look convincing. "Yeah. I'm just tired. I didn't get coffee, remember?"

Jamie frowned. "Yeah, I know." What was that in his voice? "I'll see you later, okay?"

Opening the passenger door, I slipped out. I closed the door behind me, leaning in the window. "See you later, Jamie."

He smiled at me. "Of course, Harrison." Now, there's the normal Jamie.

Now if only we could find the normal Jude.

---

A/N – So, what did we think? Still good?Leave me feedback!


	3. You sing?

A/N – Glad you guys are liking this. ;D It makes me smile, reading your responses. Hope you like this one!

---

**Chapter three – You sing?**

---

_Jude's PoV_

It's been a week and a half. Yep, eleven days since I've talked to Tom. Did I really think he'd suddenly go out of his way and try to find me? I must be out of my mind. I must be. I mean, I _did_ go 'The Magic Beanie' every day in hopes he'd be there. I _did_ stroll past G Major on my way home.

Why, you ask? I'm not usually like this. I don't usually stalk guys I like. And I usually don't like guys who made their living singing pop songs and wearing white bandanas.

But everything about this guy made me want to act unusual. And I wasn't sure if I liked that yet. Even if this guy did have gorgeous blue eyes and killer good looks.

I shook my head. I couldn't get him out of my mind. But in all fairness, I hadn't really been trying. Because deep down, I had hoped he'd been as hooked on me. I had hoped he go to 'The Magic Beanie' and look for me. I'd hoped he'd be looking out the windows to G Major, just in case I was walking by.

Because even though he _had_ been in Boyz Attack, he'd certainly been full of surprises. I mean, with Eden? Who would've thought he didn't even like her?

A thought crossed my mind. If I had won, would he be producing me? Great, another reason to regret losing for the rest of my life.

"Jude!" My mom's voice drifted upstairs and I groaned. What could she want? Didn't she know I just wanted to wallow in self-pity? Sighing, I got up off my bed and made my way downstairs. "Jamie's here. For school?"

Who cared about school? I'm a senior. Isn't it, like, a _law_ that I'm supposed to skip at least once a week? Why can't it be today? "Bye, Mom." Waving, I grabbed my bag and headed out the door to Jamie's beat-up station wagon, hopping in the passenger seat. "Hey, Jamester."

"Hey, Harrison," he greeted, pulling the car onto the road. "You ready for the 'big surprise assembly'?" God, I had completely forgotten about that. No one was supposed to know about it, but of course everyone did. Some celebrity was supposed to make a big appearance.

I shrugged. "I guess."

"Hey! Don't be so depressed. Maybe it's someone we'll actually like."

I raised one eyebrow at him. "Like who? Everyone we like is dead."

"Hey, retro is in. Maybe it's a cover band." Jamie smirked and I had to laugh.

"Yeah, maybe."

Jamie pulled his car into a parking space, his eyes widening in mock fear. "Was that some excitement I just heard?" I gave him a look and he rolled down his window, sticking his head out. "Everyone! Jude Harrison was just mildly excited about something!"

I reached over and hit him in the arm, shaking my head. "Give it up." Opening my door, I got out, heading for the front doors. "This had better be good."

---

_Tom's PoV_

I pulled my Viper into the parking lot of Carson Hill High School. When was the last time I had been at a high school? Uh, never. Let's just say it's never been my scene.

Cruising around, I found a parking spot in a deserted area, hoping no one would dare hurt my precious car. Too many pop songs had been sung and too many white bandanas had been worn for this car to be wrecked.

Getting out, I put my sunglasses on and moved toward the back doors. I still couldn't believe I was here. Oh, the things I'd do for Georgia.

---

_Jude's PoV_

"Are you nervous?" Jamie asked from behind me and I jumped, spinning around.

"God, Jamie! You almost gave me heart attack!" I took a few deep breaths. We were all on our way to the auditorium for the assembly and people were moving like zombies. "Nervous for what?"

"Singing?" he said, giving me a weird look.

"Singing what?" I was starting to panic.

"The National Anthem?" He shoved me playfully. "Jude, what's going on with you today?"

Oh, my God. I had completely forgotten. Like, two weeks ago, I had agreed to sing the national anthem for the assembly. I never sang. Not since I had lost that Instant Star contest. Why in the world would I have said 'yes'!

But as we walked in the doors to the auditorium, I realized why I had agreed. Our principal, Mr. Winters, had given me a speech about the future of our children and all that garbage and saying 'yes' was the only way to shut him up. He was waving me down, a wide smile on his face.

Taking a few deep breaths, I made my way down the aisle to him, humming a few scales under my breath. "You ready, Jude?" he asked earnestly.

No. "Of course."

He set a hand on my shoulder. "We're gonna have you sit down here and come up and sing first, okay?" I nodded and he ushered me to my seat, which I gladly took. I needed to sit.

---

_Tom's PoV_

I slipped in the doors to the auditorium just as the assembly was starting. God, Georgia would have killed me if I had been late. A middle-aged man was standing at the microphone on stage, going over to the emergency exits and blah, blah, blah…

"And now, before our special guest sings some songs for us, we're going to have our very own Carson Hill celebrity, Jude Harrison, sing us the National Anthem." Soft applause echoed in the room, and a thin figure moved up the stairs into the lights.

It was her. _She was in High school!_

She made her way up to the microphone, fidgeting with her hair. God, she looked nervous. _She could sing!_

I watched her intently as she smiled nervously and sang the opening notes to the National Anthem.

---

_Jude's PoV_

My eyes scanned the audience, hoping to find Jamie. If I could just watch him the entire time, I'd be okay. I just knew it. But, for the life of me, I couldn't find him. My eyes drifted to the back wall and they stopped.

It was him. Tom Quincy. He was here. And he was going to hear me sing. I took a deep breath as the introduction to the national anthem filled the auditorium. I tried the closest thing to a smile I could muster and began to sing.

---

A/N – Okay, what did we think? Update tonight, hopefully! After I work on "Bulletproof"…


	4. High school dreams

A/N - Reading your replies make me smile, so enjoy this one and leave me feedback! It's a little shorter than the others, but I have 2 chapters for you guys!

Enjoy...

---

**Chapter four - High school dreams**

---

_Tom's PoV_

My mind was racing as her voice filled the auditorium. She sounded like an angel. Better than anyone I had ever heard before. And that was the National Anthem. God, what she could do with a real song.

I couldn't believe it. She was in _high school_ and she sounded like this? Imagine what we could do with training and a studio. My head was racing. _This_ is what G Major needed. Not some fake like Eden.

I watched her hit every tone perfectly and when her voice faded after the final note, she smiled, like she was grateful it was over, and walked through the side doors, out into the hallway. This was my chance. While applause covered up any extra sounds, I slipped out the back, looking for her.

---

_Jude's PoV_

Oh. My. God.

I couldn't believe he was here. I couldn't believe I had just sang in front of a large group for the first time since the contest. I couldn't believe I might have actually enjoyed it.

No.

I can't have enjoyed it. Singing is not who I am anymore. Singing used to be everything. But the industry didn't want a singer/songwriter. They wanted some fake pop singer who wore heels and couldn't even name every member of the Beatles.

And that's obviously not me. It never has been and never will be. I care about music. I'd rather go undiscovered, then pretend to something I'm not.

Sighing with this resolution, I turned around, my face running into a muscular chest. I stumbled backwards, strong arms wrapping around me. Opening my eyes, all color draining from my face. "I…Tom…Wh-why are you here?"

He smiled _that_ smile at me. "You mean besides to see you sing?"

I swallowed hard, realizing his arms were still around me. I took a step back, smoothing out my clothes. "I…yeah…"

"Eden's performing. I'm here as 'her people'," he said.

My eyes widened. "Eden? Eden is our 'special celebrity'!"

He shrugged. "I guess."

"This sucks," I muttered, slumping against the wall.

---

_Tom's PoV_

I grinned at her. "_You're_ telling me. I have to work with her." She looked up at me, a genuine smile on her face. Now, that's a sight I've never seen before.

"Why do you work with her?"

Now that was an easy question to answer: because I'm forced to. "She won that stupid contest and Georgia is a friend of mine."

"Georgia?"

"The 'G' in G Major."

"Oh…" She looked up at me, a sad look in her eyes. "It wasn't just a stupid contest, y'know…"

I thought she hated Eden. Why would she be sticking up for her? "I mean, it was a popularity contest, not a singing contest."

She looked down at her lap. "You're telling me."

"What?"

She locked eyes with me and I could see that fire in her again. "You wanna know why I hate Eden so much?"

"Because she's a fake who hates music?" Maybe that's why _I_ hate her.

"Because she beat me."

I did a double take. "She what?"

"That contest. The 'Instant Star' contest. I was a finalist. Eden beat me." She shrugged, trying to act like . No wonder she hated singing. She lost to someone like Eden.

I have to get her to G Major. She has to sing for Georgia. Georgia will give her a chance. She has to. This girl has more talent that Eden. And a better body, if I do say so myself.

"Do you want to have lunch? With me?" Now it was her turn to double take. I smirked. Glad to know I still have that reaction when I ask a girl out.

---

_Jude's PoV_

Did he just ask me out? Like, on a date? Do I ask? Is it as friends, or…whatever we are? Or is this real?

"I…sure…"

"You want to stay for her performance, or you okay to ditch?" He winked at me. This had to be a real date. Friend dates don't wink suggestively. At least not any I've been with.

"Let's go." I stood up and he grabbed my hand, leading me for the back doors.

Yeah, this had to be a real date.

---

A/N - Okay, so it wasn't my best. Leave me feedback!


	5. Have we lost ourselves?

A/N – Here's update number 2 for today!

---

**Chapter five – Have we lost ourselves?**

---

_Tom's PoV_

She said yes. She agreed to go on a date with me.

But wait. Was I crazy? How could I even like this girl? I mean, she's hot—I'll give you that. And her voice is amazing. The voice of an angel. But I've gotta be losing my mind if I actually believed this could be something.

But why? Just because she was nothing like any of the other girls I'd dated? So she didn't have the model body. So she didn't fawn over my killer good looks. So what? Maybe that's what I needed.

Stop. Listen to yourself, Quincy! You haven't even gone on your first date yet and you're picking out wallpaper for your cottage in the country. What is it with you and this girl?

She looked so nervous. It was cute. It was just lunch. He wasn't even going to take advantage of her. At least not yet. But the look on her face screamed 'Someone, help! Why is he showing interest in little old me?'

I could answer that. It was all in her simplicity. She could be beautiful just getting up in the morning. She could get ready in less than half an hour and still look better than the girls who needed hours. She could sing and fill me with more happiness than any other girl I'd ever been with.

Grabbing her hand, I led her for the back doors.

---

_Jude's PoV_

God, why did he make me feel like this? Like nothing could ever be wrong again. Like his smile could end world hunger. It wasn't fair to use that on a girl. It had to come with a surgeon general's warning or something.

But he just let it loose every other minute. Like he had no clue he was melting my heart every time he did it. Like he didn't know my knees were weak and I was on the verge of collapsing just watching the sides of his mouth turn up in amusement.

Or maybe he did know and he was enjoying torturing me. Maybe this is just one sick joke to tell his friends tonight as one big laugh.

_Or maybe he likes you._ Maybe. Time will tell.

---

_Tom's PoV_

The ride to the restaurant was quiet. Too quiet. She seemed so uncomfortable and I didn't want to make it any worse. Each minute that passed in silence, I wondered if this was a mistake. But when I glanced over at her, I realized that I just had to get her to open up and we'd be just fine.

I missed that fire behind her eyes. That was the reason I hadn't given up yet. The idea that I could get that rise out of her and be the reason she had that ferocity and spunk. And judging by our past conversations, I was pretty sure I could get just the reaction I was looking for during lunch.

I pulled my Viper into the parking lot of , putting it in park. Turning to my right, I titled my head to the side, eyeing her carefully. She really was beautiful. Her red hair fell into her face as she looked down in her lap uncertainly. She took careful, deep breaths and twisted the fabric of her t-shirt in her hands nervously.

It was almost too much. "Jude?" my voice was soft. She looked up, swallowing hard.

"Yeah?"

I smirked. She was too cute. Really. If only I'd met her years ago, I could have saved myself a marriage, a divorce, and a lot of breakups. She also would have been in Junior High.

Well, better late than never, right? "We're here."

---

_Jude's PoV_

God, where was I the entire ride? I must have looked like a moron, just sitting there, staring off into space. He must think I'm the stupidest girl he's ever been with. I knew this was a mistake. Sighing, I buried my head in my hands.

"Are you okay?" There's got to be a law against sounding that sweet. I nodded, not wanting to look at him.

"I'm fine."

He leaned over, resting a hand on my shoulder. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Tom paused and I looked up at him through my hair, hoping he could see the embarrassment burning my cheeks. "But I'd really like to."

My heart skipped a beat. "Tom…"

"Please?" The puppy-dog look on his face melted my entire body. Seriously, didn't he need a license for a look like that?

---

_Tom's PoV_

I gave her The Look. It worked every time.

I tried not to use it in everyday situations, but it seemed like the right time.

"Sure," she muttered, sliding out of my car. I hopped out, joining her on the other side. I reached for her hand and felt her tense up.

I really liked her. I really thought—even with the age difference—we could make something of this. I just wished she felt more comfortable with me. But, hey, I love a good challenge. And this was the best challenge I'd ever had.

---

A/N – Hey, everyone! What did you think? Seriously, I'm really loving this. I hope you guys are too. I promise next time is the date! Leave me some feedback!


	6. The Date, or something like it

A/N – Hey, everyone! Another double-update! I'm some sort of machine! Glad you guys are loving this fluff as much as me! Leave me some feedback…

---

**Chapter six – The Date, or something like it**

---

_Jude's PoV_

The maitre-de didn't even raise her eyebrow questioningly when we asked for a table for two preferably in the back. The waiter didn't even give us a second glance when Tom pulled out my chair for me, making sure I was comfortable before taking his own seat.

I guess I'm glad. But…I'm with Little Tommy Q, for God's sake! Can't anyone even look at us and go 'Whoa! Who is she and why is she cool enough to hang out with him?'

We didn't even get a double take when he ordered a steak and I ordered a salad. No one even whispered to each other when he ordered a red wine—it's not even noon!—and I ordered a water with a lemon. It's mind-blowing.

"Jude?" His voice was soft and just the sound of my name from his lips was enough to send my mind in every direction. I glanced up, locking eyes with him.

"Yeah?" I muttered, licking my lips nervously.

"Is there something wrong with your salad?" He sounded so tender and sincere.

I looked down at my dish, sighing. I had completely forgotten about my meal. I wished it was easier to relax around him. I wished I could just calm down and be myself around him. But all I could think about was the fact that the guy I was sitting across from was also hanging on my sister's wall, probably plastered with her bright red lipstick marks.

He seemed so much different than Sadie made him out to be. He seemed much more down to earth and kind. I took a deep breath, sipping my drink and smiling at him over the rim of the cup. I just had to forget that he used to be in a boy band. That wasn't who he was anymore.

I hoped.

---

_Tom's PoV_

Was that a smile? Did she really just smile at me? Unbelievable.

Before that, I felt like I'd been out on a date with a stone wall. All she did was sip her drink through a straw and pick at her salad. I had tried every conversation starter in the book, but she was as unresponsive as the silverware. And then she had smiled at me.

Oh, God, that smile. That was exactly why I hadn't given up on her. She had a way of making me forget everything else but the shape of her face and the color of her eyes. I had never felt this way about anyone before. Why was I feeling them now? What was different about this girl?

I cocked my head to the side, fixing my eyes on her every detail, this question running through my mind. _What was different about this girl?_

---

_Jude's PoV_

God, he was looking at me again. Okay, he's just a nice guy I met. He was never the front man of a boy band in the '90's. He wasn't a handsome heartthrob girls mobbed in the streets. He was just Tom Quincy, normal music producer and cute guy who might even be interested in me.

That was, if I could get my head on straight and actually talk to him. I must have looked like a zombie. I took a deep breath, biting my bottom lip. "Favorite Beatle?"

"Excuse me?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

I had to know. If he answered this correctly, I could forget about his past. Or at least I could try.

"John." I smiled warmly.

"Good answer." This could work.

---

_Tom's PoV_

This girl was full of surprises. First, we almost finished our meals in silence and now she was asking me questions I had never been asked before.

When was the last time I had been out on a date with someone who actually shared the same interests as me? It was amazing. Everything about her was.

I had never met someone her age who loved and respected music as much as she did. And I had certainly never dated someone with such a wonderful mind. I had never wanted to. But being with her made me want to be different. It made me want things I had never wanted before.

It made me want to have an intelligent discussion about culture or politics with my date. It made me want something more than meaningless sex. I had never wanted anything more than a one-night stand in my life. The one time I had actually tried that had ended in divorce.

Before her, I never though long-term relationships would work. But, after just one date, I actually wanted to plan ahead. Imagine what would happen if we went on another date. We'd wake up married in Vegas.

And somehow this idea didn't strike me as crazy. What struck me as crazy was wasting so many years unfulfilled. And I wasn't sure I was happy with this feeling yet.

What I _was_ happy with was her.

I set some bills on the table and stood up, walking over to her side of the table. I held out my hand and she set hers in mine, a grin on her face. She had finally warmed up to me and I was glad I hadn't given up.

Like I could have given up a girl like her.

"Hey, can we stop by G Major for a second?" I asked, leading her out the door to my Viper. Even after such an incredible date, I hadn't forgotten. How could I? Her voice was still ringing in my ears. She had to sing for Georgia.

She shrugged and I didn't even think she suspected a thing. "Sure."

"Great."

---

A/N – Woohoo! I updated! Move on to the next chapter! And don't forget to leave me a review for this one!

Thanks again for everyone's continued love and support! It means the world, and I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as I am!


	7. Oh, you didn't know?

A/N – Hey, guys. I hope you enjoy this, and leave me some feedback!

---

**Chapter 7 – Oh, you didn't know?**

---

_Tom's PoV_

That was easy. Too easy. She agreed to come like it was nothing.

But it _was_ nothing, Quincy. Remember? She didn't know that you tricked her to come to G Major so she could sing for your boss. She trusted you. "Yeah…why is that?"

Jude looked over at me as I pulled into the parking lot and finding my space. "Why is what?"

"Uh…nothing." I reached down and put my Viper in park. How stupid could I get?

Now…how to get her inside? Turning to face her, I put on the cutest face I could muster. "You busy?"

"Depends. What do you have in mind?" I stepped up the cute, grinning wide at her. She smiled shyly and looked at her lap.

"I have to talk to my boss for a few minutes. You think you could wait inside?"

She shrugged. "Sure." I stepped out of my car and she followed, the two of us making our way to the side entrance.

She made this so easy, it almost hurt.

Almost.

---

_Jude's PoV_

I think he likes me. Like, really likes me.

This was un-freakin'-believable.

I used to hate him. When he was in that stupid boy band, I hated everything about him. I hated that he didn't respect music. I hated that when he sang and did those stupid hand motions, he made Sadie crazier than she already was. I hated that he didn't care enough about music to actually play an instrument and jam out on stage. I hated that he only wore white. I hated that moronic bandana he wore all the time. I mean, seriously! Did he think that was cute?

But most of all, I hated that someone with less of a passion for music than me was so famous. Where was the justice there?

But he was different than that white-outfit-wearing, intense-moaning-wish-you-could-sing-but-you're-not-talented-enough teen I remembered. He seemed to really enjoying being around music.

So maybe the justice was in knowing the truth.

---

_Tom's PoV_

Only a few more steps and we'd be home free. She'd be inside G Major and there was no way she could say no to Georgia.

I hoped.

I held the door open for her and she walked inside. I slipped in behind her, taking a deep breath. Looking around, I noticed Georgia's door was propped open. I faced Jude, a hopeful look on my face. "Just give me one minute."

"Tom?" I spun around, hearing my name. My boss was standing in the hallway behind me, her arms crossed over her chest. "Aren't you supposed to be at that high school with Eden? You better have a really good excuse."

She threw a look over my shoulder at Jude. "Oh, I do." Moving to the side, I let Georgia see her.

"Who is she, Tom?" Okay, so this was going to be a little harder than I planned. But I was always up for a challenge.

"This…is Jude Harrison." Jude waved a bit, obviously uncomfortable.

"Georgia Bevens," my boss offered, reaching out her hand. Jude shook it timidly. "Tom, is she an artist?"

Okay! She made this a little bit easier. "Um…yes, actually." Jude gave me a look, but I chose to ignore her. "She was part of the Instant Star contest."

"Ahh…" Georgia looked her up and down carefully. "Jude, was it?"

It was now or never. I turned to Georgia and exhaled sharply. "I was hoping she could sing for you." She raised an eyebrow at me in question. "She's good, Georgia. I heard her earlier. At the school."

Georgia glanced at the younger girl, then back at me. "She's the reason you left Eden?"

I nodded, grimacing.

"Wait…sing?" Jude squeaked, speaking for the first time since she had gotten here.

Georgia locked eyes with her and shrugged. "I trust Tom's judgment. Unless, of course, you don't want a chance?"

I squinted, looking at her closely. Would she really turn this down? Even if she wasn't all that comfortable singing, this was the opportunity of a lifetime.

She couldn't turn this down. Could she?

---

_Jude's PoV_

I knew this was too good to be true. It was some sort of dream. I met Tom Quincy, ex-boybander and current heartthrob. He fell in love with me, took me to lunch, and then offered me a singing contract.

Someone pinch me and wake me up. I couldn't handle this anymore.

"Jude?" His soft voice startled me and I realized this wasn't a dream. It was real.

I was really standing inside a recording studio being offered a chance to sing. A music exec and producer were really looking on, waiting for my response.

"I…I can't. Sorry." Before they could say anything else, I turned around and walked out the door, wishing this was a dream.

---

A/N – Okay! It's done! Did we like it? Leave me a review, please!


	8. Am I crazy?

A/N – Sorry for such a long break. I have a double-update coming!

---

**Chapter 8 – Am I crazy?**

---

_Tom's PoV_

I can't believe she said 'no.' I just offered her a chance to sing for a huge recording company's executive. She loved singing. I mean, she had to. She was part of that contest. And her voice was phenomenal. Better than any artist I had heard in a long time.

I also couldn't believe I was still standing here after she stormed out.

I blamed the shock. Turning to Georgia, I gave her an apologetic look. "I'm really sorry. She's just nervous. Just give me a second. I promise, she's worth the wait."

Georgia frowned. "I don't care how talented she is, Tom. If she's so nervous she can't even sing, she'll never make it."

"I know. I promise, once she starts singing, you'll realize what I'm talking about." Georgia was silent for a moment, then she sighed,

"You better be right, Tom."

I grinned wide. "I am, don't worry." Before Georgia could chance her mind, I bolted for the door, my mind racing with ways to convince Jude to come back.

---

_Jude's PoV_

What was I thinking? Really. Not only had I just run out on a gorgeous man and his hotshot boss who were both offering me a free chance to sing, but I had also just run out on a gorgeous man who was my ride home. Seriously, what was wrong with me?

Singing had always been my passion. Music had always been my life. But after that Instant Star competition, I had given that all up.

But, _why_, really? Was Eden more talented than me? Or was the contest, like the real work, just a popularity contest? Was she just prettier and better dressed than me? Was talent and a love for music not even important anymore?

If that was the case, then the contest had just caused a lot of newfound hatred in me. Not because Eden had beaten me, but because the industry was completely fake, just like their so-called stars.

"Jude!" I heard my name and spun around. Tom was jogging toward me, a determined look on his face. "Wait up!"

Sighing, I crossed my arms over my chest. "What is it?"

"Please come back inside. Georgia really wants to hear you sing." He gave me The Look, but I averted my gaze. I needed to be strong and that was really hard to do when he was standing so close to me and it was easy to see how cute he was.

I pursed my lips together, focusing on the street sign just above his right shoulder. "Why?"

"Because I told her how amazing you are," he murmured. God I didn't even need to look at him. His _voice_ made m melt. He reached out and held my hands. His skin was hot against mine and I could feel my breath catch in my throat as he caressed the back of my hands. "Jude, you are unbelievably talented. Your voice is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. You need to let the rest of the world hear it."

He took a step closer to me, and our bodies were mere inches apart. I swallowed hard, finding it hard to think with us being so close. "I'm not…I'm not that good. Really."

He smiled at me and shook his head. "You're so incredible and you don't even know it." He leaned in closer, his bright eyes glittering with mischief. "What a shame." The words were a breath of a whisper, and before they even registered in my mind, he pressed his lips delicately against mine.

---

A/N – Continue on to the next chapter! But leave a reply for this one and let me know how I did first!


	9. Does It Really Matter?

A/N – Second update.

---

**Chapter 9 – Does it really matter?**

---

_Tom's PoV_

My God. What was I thinking?! Kissing her? I met her, what? A week ago? But she made it so hard, with her standing there, all innocent and sweet looking.

I felt her tense up under my touch and pull back. Her hand flew to her mouth and she squinted, blinking back tears. "Tom, I…"

"Please," I urged, sighing. "Don't say anything."

"Tom!" Georgia's voice echoed across the parking lot and I groaned. Turning around, I watched my boss stalk over to us, grabbing me by the arm. "With me. Now."

Throwing a quick look over my shoulder, I gazed at Jude apologetically. "Please don't leave. I'll be right back."

Georgia dragged me inside G Major, glaring at me. "What in the _hell_ were you thinking?!"

I took a deep breath, running my hands through my hair. "You don't understand. She was just going to leave. She—"

"Tom, this has got to be one of the stupidest things you have ever done," she fumed, exhaling sharply.

"Georgia, what _could_ I do? She needs to sing. You need to hear her sing."

She gave me a look. "You want her to sing here? Then you better get control of yourself." Before I could respond, she shook her head at me one last time and stormed into her office, slamming the door behind her.

Time for some damage control.

---

_Jude's PoV_

What in the world had I been thinking? Crushing on Tom Quincy? Kissing Tom Quincy? Falling for Tom Quincy?

Whoa. Stop the boat. Was I falling for Tom? It certainly felt like it. Kissing him felt so right. But…something was wrong. Something was missing. Something was—

"Jude?" I jumped, looking up. There he was. Standing there. Looking all perfect. It really wasn't fair for him to look that cute out in public. Strangers might collapse on their way by. "Can we talk?"

I nodded shyly. Why did I get this way around him? Normally, I'm fierce, loud, and wild. But when he's around me, I'm quiet, shy, and bashful. "Sure…"

He motioned me over to his Viper, sitting on the hood. I sat down next to him, careful to keep some distance between us. Just to be safe. "Jude, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you and…" This was it. He was going to tell me that he never wanted to see me again. That this whole thing was a big mistake. I cringed, waiting for it. "I'd like you to come sing for Georgia."

Well, it wasn't quite was I was expecting, but almost the same outcome. "I…I can't. That was so embarrassing. I can't go sing in front of her now…"

He set a hand on my knee gently, and I couldn't tell if it was friendly or something more. And at this point, I wasn't even sure he knew. He went from kissing me to telling me that it was a mistake. A guy needed to make up his mind so a girl can make up hers.

"Please…? You love to sing. I can tell just from hearing you that one time." Tom cocked his head to the side and looked deep in my eyes. "You have an amazing voice, and I want the world to hear it…"

God, he knew exactly what to say. "Okay…"

"Okay?" _He_ was shocked? Take a look at me.

"I'll do it," I muttered, a little part of me wishing I had kept my big mouth shut.

"Great!" He smiled wide and grabbed my hand, leading me toward the dreaded door.

It's show-time.

---

_Tom's PoV_

Okay. Step one was officially complete. Jude was in Studio A, warming up with my acoustic. She seemed more nervous than I had ever seen her, but maybe that was how she did it.

Now, all I had to do was convince Georgia to hear her sing…again. Knocking quietly, I waited for my boss' reply. After a few moments I heard a faint, "Come in…"

Opening the door a crack, I slipped inside, expecting the worst. "Look, Georgia. I know I screwed up…"

"Do you?" She looked up from the papers on her desk, giving me a stern look. "Do you, Tom?"

"I do," I insisted, leaning on her desk. "She's ready. To sing. Please, just listen to her. I promise, you won't be sorry."

"Tom, I swear…If you waste any more of my time today, I'm going to kill you." She shook her head and stood up, following me out the door.

Now, I just had to get Jude over her fear and let her sing for Georgia.

---

_Jude's PoV_

The studio was familiar, in that déjà vu sort of way. I felt like I had been here before—like it was second home, even though I had never stepped foot inside this building until today. It was creepy, but at the same time, it was amazing.

Sitting on this stool, microphone hanging over my head, I had to admit. It felt right. This room. These strings. The notes I was humming. I held his guitar in my hands, strumming lightly.

"Jude?" his sweet voice broke me out of my mind and I looked up, locking eyes with him. He and Georgia were standing on the other side of the glass, watching me intently.

It was now or never. This was my big chance.

Now, just don't blow it.

---

_Tom's PoV_

She looked amazing. This was what she was born to do. And I knew Georgia would understand this too, as soon as Jude started to sing.

"Georgia?!" Eden's voice erupted into the room as she flung the studio door open, storming in. "What's going on? Where was Tom—"

Georgia shrugged, motioning at me at the soundboard. Eden stalked over to me. "Tom! Where the hell have you been?!" Her voice pierced through my ears and I cringed. "We have things to do."

"Not now," I mumbled. "I'm working."

She raised her eyebrow, looking through the glass at Jude. "Her? She lost…Why is she here?"

"Singing," Georgia replied, giving Eden a look. "Now if you'll excuse us…"

Eden looked back and forth between me and Georgia, waiting for one of us to care. When she got no response, she scoffed, hurrying out. I chuckled, pressing the intercom button. "Sorry, Jude. We're ready whenever you are." She gave us a slight nod, looking down at her lap. Closing her eyes, she titled her head back and opened her mouth.

---

_Jude's PoV_

I couldn't believe Eden had just stormed in and pitched a diva fit. And now they expected me to sing? Sighing, I closed my eyes and titled my head back, strumming a few chords on the guitar.

This was the only song that felt right…

_You said you didn't need me (but you did)  
You said you didn't want me (but you do)  
It's kinda like a comedy  
Well first you kiss me  
Then you say we're through  
I say you got some issuses (yeah, you do)  
Some things you gotta work through (really do)  
It's sorta like a talk show, no wait a freak show  
When the freak is you_

_I'm the smoke from your fire  
I'm that lie you can trust  
I'm the chord on your guitar  
I'm that girl you can't shut up  
I'm that blood you might need  
In your car when you speed  
In that cigarette you breathe  
You can't get rid of me_

_You said I wasn't funny (but you laughed)  
You said I couldn't drive fast (then you crashed)  
Funny how it works out  
With your big mouth  
You'll always get it back (ha ha ha ha)  
You thought you had me worked out (you're not deep)  
Mr. "I Screw About" (you're still a creep)  
At best you could've confessed  
That you're a big mess  
And that you're so damn weak_

_I'm the smoke from your fire  
I'm that lie you can trust  
I'm the chord on your guitar  
I'm that girl you can't shut up  
I'm that blood you might need  
In your car when you speed  
In that cigarette you breathe  
You can't get rid of me_

_But still, I try and justify  
Try to let this die  
We'll never say goodbye I can't wait  
I'll rub it in your face  
Dressed in pretty lace  
I'll send you home, to cry_

_Ha ha ha ha ha  
Ha ha ha ha ha  
Ha ha ha_

I'm the blood you might need  
In your car when you speed  
In that cigarette you breathe  
You can't get rid of me  
Yeah, yeah

_Can't get rid of me_

As I strummed the last note on the guitar, my eyelids fluttered open and the room came into focus. On the other side of the glass, Tom was watching me attentively, a slight smile on his lips. Georgia was nodding, whispering something to Tom.

If only they knew what this song was about. If only he knew. Those eleven days when I though he had forgotten about me. Those eleven days I wandered around, wishing he felt the same way. Going back and forth between hating him and falling for him.

Before I knew it, tears were stinging my eyes. I couldn't let them see me cry. Setting down the guitar, I mumbled an apology before rushing out the door. I heard footsteps behind me, but I ignored them. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else besides getting as far away from this building as possible.

"Jude! Jude! Wait up!" His deep, rumbling voice drifted to my ears, soothing me. But I ignored, continuing down the road as quick as possible. A strong hand on my shoulder stopped me, and I spun around, face-to-face with the one person that shouldn't be allowed this close to me. For the safety of everyone involved. "Please…stop…trying…to get…away…"

"Tom, I…I can't do this. I can't let myself fall for you." I couldn't believe the words that had been floating around my mind had just slipped form my mouth. But there was nothing I could do know. Except run.

So that's what I did.

---

A/N – First things first, I know she wrote this song with Tom, but we have imaginations, right? I couldn't think of a better song…

So? Glad it's back? Leave me some feedback, please! I live for it!


End file.
